falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Burnt magazine
(trade) (lifestyle) (fashion) }} Burnt magazines are miscellaneous items in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. There are three different variations: Trade, Lifestyle, and Fashion. Characteristics They are pre-War magazines that appear to have suffered extensive damage through either heat from the initial nuclear bomb strike or fires thereafter, from water-damage and from exposure to the elements. Each variant has many of the same characteristics, but do have differences form one-another. They are lighter in color than burnt comics. The magazines are not used for anything, but can be sold to a merchant. They have a weight of 0 and a value of 1 cap. The burnt trade magazine has center damage to right side, with a top right piece missing, water damage on the top areas and some in the center. The magazine has some middle pages slightly askew to the right from the rest. The back of the magazine appears to have somewhat less damage, and appears lighter in color than the front. The top and right corner appears to have water damage, and tearing at the bottom and top left. The burnt lifestyle magazine has heavy damage to the right side with water damage in the center. There are a few noticeable holes on the right side close to the heavily damaged area. The middle pages are torn to the right, one to the top, and one to the bottom. The back has a lighter color like the other two, but it is missing most of the top of the page with some still left on the right side, as well as a small hole on the bottom. The burnt fashion magazine has extensive water damage to the front. The bottom left corner is missing, with a small hole in the center near the bottom of the magazine. The magazine has discoloration from the top to bottom due to the water, and fire damage. The middle page is almost torn out with it pointing out the top of the magazine. The back of the magazine is the most damaged of the three. Missing most of the top and left side. What is remaining has holes and water or fire damage. There is a lightly colored strip that runs from top to bottom near the spine of the magazine. It looks like it may have been tape the was covering the area, which may have protected the area, or is tape holding the back page the magazine. Locations Trade magazine * 27 at College Square. * 16 in the Boston Public Library. * 16 inside Faneuil Hall. * 11 inside Boston Airport ruins. * 11 at Easy City Downs. * Eight inside Hardware Town. * Six in Suffolk County charter school. * Nine at the Greater Mass blood clinic. * Five in HalluciGen, Inc.. * Five in the Mass Pike Tunnel. * Five in the Cambridge Polymer Labs. * Five in Medford Memorial Hospital. * Five inside Gunners plaza. * Five in the Old Corner Bookstore. Lifestyle magazine * 27 at College Square. * 20 inside Faneuil Hall. * Nine at Jamaica Plain. * Seven inside HalluciGen, Inc. * Six inside Shaw High School. * Six around Easy City Downs. * Six at the Greater Mass blood clinic. * Five inside the Boston Public Library. * Five inside the Super Duper Mart. Fashion magazine * 13 at Faneuil Hall. * 12 at College Square. * 10 at Boston Public Library. * Seven at the Greater Mass blood clinic. * Five inside HalluciGen, Inc. * Five at Boston Common. * Five at the Boylston Club. * Five at Jamaica Plain. Notes * College Square, Boston Public Library and Faneuil Hall are the places to find most combinations of all three magazines. * Unlike perk magazines, they can not be displayed on magazine racks. Gallery Burnt trade magazine.png|Burnt trade magazine Burnt lifestyle magazine.png|Burnt lifestyle magazine See also * Burnt comic Category:Fallout 4 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 76 miscellaneous items ru:Обгорелые журналы